Raise your glass to the Christmas
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Porque é um dia memorável para se beber com pessoas que você não gosta. x HARRY POTTER/PANSY PARKINSON. Prata no IX Challenge Violeta do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário: **Porque é um dia memorável para se beber com pessoas que você não gosta.

**Harry Potter simplesmente não me pertence. Se o fizesse, eu seria rica, poderosa e não precisaria começar do zero para ter fãs que fosem ler meus livros! ...Damn.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Prata no IX Challenge Harry/Pansy do fórum 6vparavoce~

* * *

  
**

**Raise your glass to the Christmas

* * *

**

_Those Christmas lights  
Light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights keep shining on_

Coldplay, Christmas Lights_

* * *

  
_

Harry Potter sentiu que era uma péssima ideia entrar naquele bar. Ora essa, era Natal e ele devia passá-lo com a sua namorada, com os seus amigos, com os Weasley e com todo o resto! O primeiro Natal desde que Voldemort caíra, e era um bom motivo para se comemorar.

Então por que ele estava na frente daquele bar, após dar uma desculpa a todos os seus amigos, que iria visitar seus tios?

Olhou para o tapete que lhe dava boas vindas e lembrou as razões. Porque seria estranho, depois de tanto tempo, ficar junto de seus amigos, todos eles. Parecia _errado_. Ele, que trouxera tantos problemas a todos eles; que viu seus amigos morrerem por sua causa... Não parecia justo aproveitar um momento feliz com eles – não, não agora.

Isso nunca havia lhe ocorrido antes. Gostava de passar o Natal com os Weasleys e com Ginny e com todos ao seu redor, porque ele sempre quisera fazer isso com uma família, e acreditava que eles faziam esse papel em sua vida. Respirou fundo, sentindo o frio congelar um pouco seus pulmões.

Talvez ele também precisasse de um tempo sozinho. Fazia tempo que não tinha isso. Desde o início da guerra, nunca passara um momento sequer sozinho – a menos que tivesse de resolver coisas muito perigosas ou se preparar para viagens para não ser pego pelos Comensais, mas isso já não era mais necessário – e era meio difícil conseguir pensar em sua vida _agora_.

E então um dedo delicado e de unhas compridas tocou em seu ombro. Harry virou-se parcialmente, apenas para encarar surpreso a pessoa que falava com ele.

- Pode sair da frente? Tem gente que quer beber e não morrer de... – a voz da garota sumiu quando ela notou quem estava bloqueando seu caminho.

Harry também perdera a fala, ou o pensamento, ou sua vida, naquele instante. Atrás de si, com os cabelos repicados, mas ainda muito curtos, estava Pansy Parkinson, os olhos escuros surpresos e o rosto – que nunca fora muito bonito – contorcido em uma careta que misturava surpresa e susto.

-... Pottinho. – murmurou, e então ele fechou o rosto. E ela começou a rir. Riu tanto que colocou as mãos na barriga.

**X**

- Ai, ai. Se eu soubesse que iria encontrar O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu na frente de um bar, eu teria vindo mais cedo, apenas para cuspir minha bebida, quando você entrasse pela porta.

Harry fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Ele não ia _exatamente_, entrar. Fora um impulso, e ele estava pensando se iria mesmo continuá-lo. Mas então Pansy chegou e o puxou, ainda rindo, e agora ele encarava seu _firewhisky_ sem saber se deveria beber ou não.

- O quê? Perdeu a vontade de beber, Pottinho?

Ele a encarou friamente, e recebeu de presente uma risada maliciosa. Ela sabia que Harry odiava esse apelido, e por isso o usava. Não importava quantas vezes ele salvasse o mundo dos bruxos, os Slytherins sempre o chamariam assim.

Sempre.

- Por que você acha que eu vim beber? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do copo.

Essa sim era uma resposta idiota. Tanto que Pansy preferiu não responder, mas lhe enviou um olhar frio, que ele pôde sentir sem nem precisar encará-la, como se Harry duvidasse de sua inteligência.

O silêncio que se alastrou por entre os dois era quebrado pelos demais bruxos no estabelecimento, mas ainda sim era irritante. Como se ele houvesse ofendido sua companhia e agora estava passando o Natal sozinho.

Mas era isso o que ele queria, não é? E desde quando Pansy virara sua companhia?

- Por que você está aqui? – Harry perguntou, de repente, levantando os olhos. Viu-a beber de um só gole todo o seu _firewhisky_ e perguntou-se como ela conseguia fazer isso.

- Porque eu gosto de ficar sozinha de vez em quando. – ela respondeu, rapidamente, a voz meio mole – E porque não suporto toda a felicidade natalina, e isso inclui a dos meus pais e amigos.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você está bêbada? Já?

Ela sorriu de maneira marota. E Harry perguntou se ela um dia conheceu Sirius Black¹.

- Você foi o único aqui que não bebeu _nada_.

Harry olhou para seu copo, e de fato ele estava completamente cheio. E já havia se passado um bom tempo desde que estavam no bar. Esqueceu a resposta que Pansy lhe dera – embora quando a ouviu não lhe pareceu exatamente uma resposta verdadeira – e virou a bebida em sua boca, como ela fizera a momentos atrás. Engasgou um pouco e fez uma careta, não acostumado em beber.

Foi a segunda vez que viu Pansy rir escandalosamente.

**X**

No outro dia, viria a acordar com uma bela ressaca. E quando perguntado sobre a razão de ela existir, Harry diria que bebeu uma garrafa de _firewhisky_ por pura curiosidade.

Emitiria a parte em que Pansy o acompanhara nessa dança. E, mais tarde, se perguntaria se ela estaria ali no ano seguinte.

**X**

- Por que está aqui? – ela perguntou, os cabelos mais longos, os olhos mais nebulosos e o sorriso mais bobo. Pansy já estava bêbada.

- Eu não posso beber no Natal?

- Dois anos consecutivos?

- Isso é da sua conta?

Ela deu uma risada cínica, falsa.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas espero que já tenha aprendido a beber.

Harry sorriu, sentou-se ao seu lado por nenhuma razão e pediu por uma garrafa e dois copos.

**X**

Não era como se ele quisesse transformar isso em uma tradição. Não era como se ele quisesse alguma coisa. Era apenas que, na primeira vez, ele realmente estivera surpreso e não aproveitara em nada o Natal bebendo. Ele queria ficar sozinho naquele dia, e ela estava ali. E então ele sempre quis ficar sozinho nesse dia, e ela sempre esteve ali.

Pensou em mudar de bar. Seriamente. Talvez fosse perto demais da casa dela, e não era como se apenas existisse apenas aquele. Ele poderia ir para qualquer lugar, sempre que quisesse.

Mas se transformou numa tradição.

**X**

- Feliz Natal, Potter. – e Pottinho desaparecera no ano seguinte.

- Feliz Natal, Parkinson.

Os dois levantaram o copo e beberam o conteúdo de uma só vez. Ele finalmente aprendera e ela finalmente ficara mais forte para esse tipo de bebida.

- Sua família não sente sua falta, Potter?

- Não tenho família, esqueceu?

- Sua namorada, quis dizer.

Harry parou para pensar.

- Ela fica um pouco brava – sempre. Mas não sei, acho que ela não se importa mais.

Ou ele que não se importava mais com ela.

**X**

Ginny reclamara que ele nunca lhe comprara nada de Natal. Bem, isso era verdade, mas Harry nunca pensara em dar algo a ela, principalmente porque não passava a festividade junto dela, e sim de Parkinson.

E então pensou que já era hora de pedi-la em casamento. Afinal, passaram-se quase seis anos e eles estavam praticamente morando juntos. E ela o amava e ela era adorável, e eles seriam muito felizes.

Comprou a ela uma aliança de casamento. E decidiu que pediria sua mão no dia de Natal. Então pensou se deveria avisar à Pansy que ele não iria aquele ano.

Parou logo após aquele pensamento, e deu uma risada.

Não era como se eles tivessem alguma coisa.

**X**

Correção: eles não tinham nada.

**X**

Pansy Parkinson se sentiu estranhamente só naquele dia. Não que ela não se sentisse assim nos outros dias, mas no Natal havia sempre Harry Potter ao seu lado, rindo um pouco e bebendo muito e falando nada. Porque era assim que eles eram; era uma tradição, não era?

Olhou para o seu copo de _firewhisky_ e de repente sentiu-se enjoada. Bebia aquela porcaria desde sempre, mas não estava gostando dela naquele dia. Perguntou para o _barman_ se ele havia trocado a marca, e ele disse que não, que era sempre a mesma.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo que a culpa era da pessoa que não estava lá.

Talvez da próxima vez que se encontrasse com ele, ela poderia dizer que ia lá porque os pais nunca celebraram o Natal², que Draco estava ocupado com Astoria e Blaise estava muito mais preocupado em seguir a carreira de sua mãe – de matar maridos – que com ela. E que por isso ela estava sempre só, e por isso era tão estranho não ter ele ali.

Deu uma risada seca. Esses motivos eram antigos demais. E o que era muito antigo não fazia efeito em Pansy.

Talvez devesse dizer que ela ia ao bar por causa dele.

**X**

Ele encarou a caixinha em sua mão com certo desgosto. As pessoas riam dentro d'A Toca, mas ele não se sentia impelido a entrar. Ouvia o som das festividades ao redor de todo o mundo, muito embora isso nunca ocorreu quando estava no bar com Pansy.

No bar, havia apenas as risadas dela e os goles de bebida, e o tilintar dos copos batendo um contra o outro, desejando felicidades ao inimigo.

Riu, porque ela era sua inimiga. Porque ela tentou entregá-lo a Voldemort. Porque ela era uma Slytherin. Porque ela era uma ladra que o roubou no dia de Natal.

Derrubou a caixinha no chão. E quando foi pegá-la, a porta se abriu.

- Harry, cara, o que está fazendo aqui? – Ron perguntou, indo ao seu encontro. Então ele viu a caixinha no chão, e entendeu até que rápido demais – Cara... Isso é... Isso é...? Isso é...!

Harry sorriu.

- Isso era. – murmurou para o amigo, e o ruivo fechou o rosto.

- Como assim?

Pegou a caixinha do chão, encarou-a seriamente e então levantou os olhos para seu melhor amigo.

**X**

- O que faz aqui, Potter?

- Eu vim comemorar o Natal, ora essa.

Pansy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você não veio ano passado.

- Fui intimado a comparecer há pelo menos uma festa.

- Ah é? E como foi?

- Não muito bem, aparentemente, minha sociabilidade natalina não anda das melhores.

Um sorriso.

- Está muito cínico hoje.

- Acho que estou andando muito com você.

Uma risada.

- Feliz Natal, então, querido amigo Potter.

- Feliz Natal. Pansy.

**X**

Ela virou o copo com uma habilidade ainda maior e ele sorriu. Nunca fora o tipo de homem que gostava de ver uma garota bebendo como um companheiro, mas Pansy era exceção. Ela sempre fora a exceção.

Talvez ela tenha sido a garota menos bonita que ele conheceu. Seu rosto não era bonito como o de Ginny ou Hermione, e nem tinha um corpo muito interessante, também. Mas era atraente, e se vestia bem. E gostava de si mesma como era. E era cativante, à sua maneira, claro.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, cada vez mais longos e alinhados, e percebeu que ela estava envelhecendo, como ele. E, mesmo assim, em seus dedos, não havia nenhum anel.

Nenhum. Anel.

- Hey, Pansy.

Ela o encarou.

- Se ano que vem você continuar aqui, eu vou te trazer um presente.

Silêncio. Ou ela estava muito bêbada, ou ela não entendeu, ou foram os dois.

- Agora vamos trocar presentes, Potter?

- Não. Eu vou te dar um. – e olhou o seu relógio de pulso. Passara da hora de ele voltar para sua casa – Já fiquei aqui tempo demais, vou embora agora.

Pansy continuou encarando-o.

- Você dá presentes de Natal para a sua namorada?

- Para Ginny?

- Você tem outra namorada? Desculpe, não acompanho a revista dos super-heróis.

Ele não riu, apenas murmurou, seco, que não dava presentes a ela. Ele realmente pensara que ela era cativante? Sério? Bem, não havia problema: acabara de mudar de ideia.

Preparou-se para partir, cansado, mas não tão bêbado quanto ano passado. Estava evoluindo, enfim. Foi até a porta e abriu-a, sentindo o ar frio bater em seu rosto.

- Hey, Harry. – a voz ecoou atrás dele, clara e sedutora.

Ele olhou para trás, surpreso.

- Você me chamou de...

Um sorriso maroto. Uma cruzada de pernas na sua direção. O vento trazendo neve para dentro do estabelecimento, salpicando em seus cabelos muito rebeldes.

Pansy lhe deu um cumprimento meio militar, o sorriso maroto ainda no rosto.

- Até ano que vem.

Harry sorriu.

Mudando de ideia de novo: ela era cativante.

**X**

- Pansy Parkinson. – Ron sussurrou, os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa.

Harry apenas concordou.

- Tem certeza de que é ela mesma? Sabe, as pessoas mudam. Envelhecem. Existe a poção polissuco. Você não quer ficar com uma pessoa como ela, né?

Olhos verdes encontrando azuis.

- Sim. Eu quero sim.

**X**

A caixinha correu levemente pelo balcão e bateu no cotovelo de Pansy. Ela, que estava com o copo na mão, encarou o objeto com um rosto que parecia não compreender muita coisa. Então pegou a embalagem de papelão e movimentou de um lado para outro.

O som de algo rolando, dentro da caixa ecoou, e a fez encarar Harry. Ele então se perguntou se era melhor citar que ele comprara para Ginny, há tempos atrás, e por isso o anel estava fora do lugar.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento, Harry?

Ele riu um pouco, encarando sua bebida, um pouco desconfortável.

- Sim, estou sim. – era estranho falar isso em voz alta. De verdade.

Pansy tirou o laço, abriu a caixinha e viu o anel em um dos cantos, meio que esquecido ali. Retirou-o por um momento, analisou-o atentamente – mesmo que já não estivesse tão lúcida assim – e colocou-o no dedo.

- É um pouco pequeno para mim.

- É que deveria ser de Ginny.

O olhar dela o atravessou. Uma pontada de raiva, ciúme, estava contido nele.

- Ela negou?

- Eu não a pedi em casamento. Pensei, mas desisti no dia.

- Foi no Natal que você não veio me ver?

- Sim.

- Você ainda está com a Weasel?

- Weasley. – corrigiu, sério – Não, não estou com ela faz um bom tempo.

- Ah.

Um silêncio se apoderou dos dois, e ela brincou com o anel, que não cabia muito bem, ficando apenas na metade do dedo. Tirou-o e colocou-o mais uma vez, apenas por puro prazer. Harry por um momento sentiu que deveria ter feito a proposta de uma maneira mais clássica, mais romântica. Então Pansy virou para ele e lhe sorriu verdadeiramente, o anel brilhando à luz fraca do bar.

- Não deveríamos namorar antes?

**X**

Um ano depois, Pansy disse sim.

**X**

- Isso era o anel de Ginny.

- E por que não é mais?

- Porque ela não é a pessoa certa.

Ron ficou sério.

- Você não traiu minha irmã, não é?

Uma risada.

- Eu nunca a trairia, Ron. Mas não sei se ela é a pessoa certa. Acho que ela não é...

- Acha que Ginny não é _ela_?

Harry o olhou, intrigado.

- Você sabe. – ele disse, gesticulando com as mãos e revirando os olhos – A garota certa. A pessoa só para você, essas porcarias que a Hermione gosta de assistir naquelas novelas _muggles_.

Harry riu.

- É, acho que sim.

Uma mão em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, cara. Se não é para ser, não vai ser. Você vai achar a pessoa certa. Sei que vai.

Os olhos verdes brilharam levemente. Harry sentiu que já havia encontrado. Mas ela estava distante, num bar mágico em uma rua qualquer. Comemorando o Natal sozinha, pela primeira vez em anos.

Então ele prometeu que não deixaria isso ocorrer de novo. Ela sendo a garota certa, ou não.

**X**

Pansy Parkinson foi.

* * *

**N/A.:** _Minha primeira fanfic desse casal. E é uma merda. Mas, pelo menos, foi._ Foi o que eu escrevi na minha N/A original. Isso, é claro, antes de minha fanfic pegar o segundo lugar no IX Challenge Harry/Pansy do fórum 6v e ainda ser escolhido para representar a seção no Fawkes. Então, sinto certo orgulhinho dela, sim s2

Enfim, só umas coisinhas: acho que você não precisa ter um relacionamento amoroso com a pessoa, para perceber que está apaixonado ou para descobrir que ela é o amor da sua vida. Não precisa vê-la everyday para sentir amor. Acho que isso é comodidade. Amor de verdade acontece até mesmo quando você encontra a pessoa casualmente no bar, e eu realmente queria escrever isso. Sem beijos, apenas a relação dos dois crescendo com o tempo. Mas, bem, o que eu sei do amor, certo?

**Reviews, people! E nada de favoritar SEM mandar review. É uma coisa feia e eu mando PM!**

**_Prata no IX Challenge Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson da seção Violeta do fórum 6vparavoce_****_ – Tema: Natal_**_ **– Itens: Presente, bar, bebida**__ **– Bônus****: Se o presente não for para nenhum dos dois**_


End file.
